The continuing ’Adventures of Lilo & Stitch
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: continuing from the end of leroy and Stitch and on
1. Chapter 1

**The continuing 'Adventures of Lilo & Stitch. **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any Disney copyrighted characters or any thing you may recognize from any other movie, TV show, Book or cartoon.**

**nor do I claim the right to any form of profit from this story**

**This story is strictly to be provided to the public for free.**

**(Please forgive my Spelling and grammar mistakes. I Need some one to do a rewrite on all my story's but is has been so long I do not know why to ask. **

**The crowd of experiments continued cheering. Stitch stared proudly at theecstatic crowd, prideful of his ultimate defeat against the Leroys andHamsterviel."Thank you, thank you very much" He yelled into the walked up to him. "Great knee-drops Stitch.""Mahalo." Stitch responded with a smile at her way."But Stitch, We need to figure out what to do with Hamsterviel and theLeroys." She stated, gesturing to the plethora red experiments clawingdesperately at the tubes."Ih" Stitch concurred. "We need to contact the Grand Councilwoman."Stitch then picked up the microphone and told his cousins to containHamsterviel and the Leroys until they knew what to do with then turned to Lilo. "Come on Lilo. We will call the GrandCouncilwoman. There's a phone in the BRB."Lilo and Stitch entered the BRB. Stitch found his crew bound and freed them and got them back to the bridge."Thank goodness you're ok captain Stitch." Said one of the aliens."We thought you were-""No," Stitch interrupted. "I am ok, I am fluffy!"His crew gave him an odd look."Oh, sorry, I'll explain it later. Me and Lilo need to call the GrandCouncilwoman.""So that's Lilo?" One of them inquired, pointing at the little waved. "Ya, I'm Lilo. Nice to meet you.""Captain Stitch, I have the Grand Councilwoman on the line."Lilo and Stitch went up to the screen. The screen blinked to reveal theserious face of the Grand Council woman."Hey Miss Grand Councilwoman." Lilo greeted."Lilo and Captain Stitch." The Grand Councilwoman acknowledged with acurt nod of her head. "Is Hamsterviel-""We have him and all the Leroys. We just need to know what to do withthem." Stitch assured."Take them to asteroid K37, and then return to Turo" She directed."Yes ma'am." Stitch replied. "Stitch out."Stitch then had his cousins load Hamsterviel and the Leroys into the and Pleakley got in the G.A.C.C. van, so they could return it. Gantuclimbed aboard the ship, seeing as how it wasn't too cramped for him. Reubendove straight into the kitchen to make his sandwiches. He may have acquiredhis full powers, but his love for sandwiches had never sat in the captain's chair, with Lilo next to him. The chair wasspaciousenough for both of them to be comfortable.**

**Stitch put in the coordinates then pulled up the hyperdrive control . **

"**Hyperdrive activated" the computer Said. **

**The crew panicked. **

"**Captain Stitch is it absolutely necessary too engage a hyperdrive while we are on ground every time we leave port. **

**Stitch put a finger to his lips as if he was considering it. **

"**ih it is absolutely necessary he said, and then pushed the hyperdrive in. **

**Lilo was pushed back in the set with incredible force. **

"**oh Man Stitch the pineapple plunger has nothing on this". Lilo replied. **

**Stitch smiled "I thought you would like to Experian's that" Stitch said. **

**After dropping off Hamstervial and the Leroy's , they went back to Turo where they where owns again honored by the Grand Councilwoman. **

**Lilo's POV**

**Once again we stood on that plat form as the Grand Councilwoman spoke. **

**We had once again saved the galaxy from Hamstervial and I was happy as being with my **

**ohana again , but I knew that as this celebration ended so would my happiness I was about to lose them once again but I cued not let my sadness show. I had to be happy for my ohana even if there happiness cost me my own. **

**How can we ever repay you said the Grand Councilwoman, "Especially Lilo,**

**And Captain Stitch. **

**Stitch stepped forward.**

"**No Captain he said "just Stitch" **

**I turned to look at him, he was resigning why he would do that unless… I quickly recovered I was not going to get my hopes up. **

"**Am I to understand you wish to resign your commission" The Grand Councilwoman asked him?**

"**Yes please he answered "Stitch has fond one place he truly belongs on earth,**

**On Earth? He is Coming Home!! **

But its probably to be with Angel.

"With Lilo" Stitch finished.

" **He wants to be with me**" I thought and I could no longer control myself.

I through my arms around him hugging him

"That being the case" Said the GCW " Mr. Gamtu would you be interested in resuming commission as Captain of the galactic armota"?

" Would !!!! " Gantu said too enthusiastically and then answered yes, on one condition".

"Condition" she ask?

" I'd like to request experiment 625… I mean Rubin as my galley officer" Gantu said.

"no kidding" Rubin asked.

"I've grown rather fond of your egg salad" Gantu said.

"Granted" said the GCW,

"And finally Jumba and Pleakley".

"Jumba would liked to return to Earth as well**" Jumba said.**

"You would Pleakley asked " but what about your lab"

"Jumba is finally understanding O'hana is more important, you don't have to be evil genius to see that".

"Will then" Pleakley said "I certainly don't need a nonteaching, teaching job".

"Your point being" the GCW asked?

"Crazy head" Pleakley Said "I want to go home".

"That's all I want too" I said to go home with my O'hana".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd Clapped.

"Will then said the GCW "Captain Gamtu will you return

Them to earth".

"Yes ma'am right away"

At the Pilake home Nani ran about panicked as she shouted on the phone.

She then here the sound of a spaceship landing and she ran out side.

Inside the spaceship Stitch turned to till Lilo they where home but

Lilo had fallen asleep on the way back.

He then extended his extra arms and picked her up and carried her to the door with Jumba and Pleakley behind them.

Nani ran up to the spaceship and saw Stitch carrying Lilo in his arms.

"LILO!!" Nani shouted "Stitch what happened to here"? She demanded.

"She is ok Nani Stitch she is just tired.

Nani then saw Jumba and Pleakley coming off the ship.

"au Bigger girl" Jumba Said " do not be fering little girl is being home safe.

There came a yonging sound and all trned to Lilo.

"Are we there yet" Lilo asked and the saw Nani.

"Nani" Lilo said. "Lilo" Nani said were have you been".

Lilo yond "long story, but Jumba and Pleakley and Stitch have decided to stay with us owe O'hana is back together again".

Nani looked at Jumba and Pleakley and Stitch

" this is true" Jumba said " it took leaving for me to realize that O'hana is being most impotent thing", "and I realized that I cant staned to be away from Lilo for so long" Stitch said, and I cant staned not having you here Stitch Lilo said.

Nani the looked to Pleakley what about you" Nani asked. " I just mist you all so much" Pleakley grabbed Nani and stared crying.

Nani cwikly pulled away and then said

"Ok good to have you back, but wood you all mined tilling me just how Lilo came to be with you on that spaceship?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long discussion over what all had happened Stitch caryed Lilo up to the dome and put her in her bed he then terns to get in his bed but felt something stop him. He terns back to Lilo.

"would you sleep with me tonight" Lilo asked?

Stitch smiled "of course"

He then got in to the bed with Lilo and put his arms around her.

"I mist you so much Stitch" Lilo said.

"Stitch mist Lilo too" Stitch said.

"What was Space and the BRB like" Lilo asked.

Stitch grinned " will I was not there for long as my first assignment was to get Hamsterveal and will he got me, but Space is empty as for the BRB it had to be the most awesome space ship I have ever been on and I was the captain.

"I am sorry Stitch" Lilo said "you could had stayed there if you"…

Stitch put a hand to Lilo's moth.

"Lilo I was miserable with out you" Stitch said.

"Do you think that me losing so badly to Leroy was because he was more powerful then me" Stitch asked?

Lilo look bad not saying any thing.

"Well it wasn't" Stitch said " it was because I had not gotten any sleep the night before I fault him, I could not sleep at all not with out you there."

"really" Lilo asked?

"really" Stitch replied.

The to of then lay there staring in to each other's eyes until at last they fill asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

The sun shown in though the window of the dome awaking Lilo & Stitch.

"Good morning Stitch" Lilo said happily. Morning Lilo, stitch said "how about some breakfast" "Good idea I am starved" Lilo said.

Lilo got changed and the to went down to the kitchen.

It looks like we are the first ones up, Stitch said.

"all man" Lilo said "I wanted a hot breakfast, not Cereal"

Stitch then looked around the kitchen and looked to Lilo

"how about pancakes, fried eggs and baking".

" au Stitch" why'd you go and say that there's no one to cook all that and now I will be thinking of every thing I would like better then Cereal."

Stitch was getting the eggs out, and then looked at Lilo confused.

Stitch will make breakfast."

"Oh" Lilo said " that's right, you know I almost had forgotten you could Cooke".

" Will Stitch replied it has been a long time but I do not think I have forgotten how, I remember things".

"So what made you stop your food was always good.

" Will mostly experiment hunting that and the faked Jumba and Pleakley keep trying to help and messing things up".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello a voice said and then Nani came in to the kitchen "Is there…"

"Nani" Lilo said " come in Stitch is cooking breakfast"

Nani looked to Stitch who headed her a plate with pancakes, fried eggs and baking.

Her then sat at the table and stated eating.

"Wow Nani said this is good"

Just then Jumba and Pleakley came in.

" Hay what's the little monster doing in…"

Stitch then gave Pleakley a plate with a pancake with a fried egg on the pancake and a peace of baking under the egg making I one eyed smiling pancake. He then gave Jumba a 4 eyed smiling pancake.

"Hay" Pleakley protested " why do I only get one egg"

"because you only have one eye" Stitch said.

" And you would not want to be losing that noodley figure of your's"

Jumba said laughing.

"Will I see your getting for eggs Jumba more that any one else" Pleakley said.

" I am for to be having more eyes that any one else" Jumba replied.

"And your bigger than any of the rest of us too" Stitch said.

Every one but Jumba laughed.

"What" Jumba protested " I am being perfectly normal sides for my species".

There then came a knock at the door and Lilo went to answer it.

It was Finder.

"Hay Finder" Lilo said " what brings you here"?

Finder looked confused " I found something for you" he said.

Lilo mentally slapped her self.

"So what is it." Lilo asked.

Finder looked downward.

" Well I do not think your going to like this but.."

He handed Lilo a pink book.

"My log book Lilo" said happily why would I…"

Her happiness faded after she opened the book.

Every pitcher in the book had been crossed out.

All the pitchers of all the experiments had been crossed out, and not with a marker they had been cut with a claw.

"My log book Lilo said sadly its ruined"

" I am sorry Lilo" Finder said, "But it still has

all the info on all the experiments.

There was a beeping and finder looked to a watch he had," oh sorry Lilo I had got to get back to work, Sorry about the log book but I had got to run".

Lilo closed the door and came in to the kitchen.

Nani seeing her sad look ask what was wrong.

"Finder found my log book but its ruined" Lilo said showing it to her.

Stitch hen came over and looked at it seeing the crossed out pitchers Stitch sniffed the book. "Leroy" Stitch crowd.

They continued to though throw the pages Lilo then went to the page where it was shpod to say Lilo and Stitch's Cozens. But Lilo's name had been crossed out and Leroy's had been put in.

Nani then said well Lilo we can repair the part with you name being crossed out."

"What about all the pitchers" Lilo asked " they are ruined I will have to take all new ones it will not be the same".

Nani smiled " no you wont, I have all the negatives for all you're pictures save in a box I just have to take them in and get new prints".

Nani then got the prints and said I will drop them off at the Photo shop at the hotel and bring them back at the end of the day.

" thanks Nani" Lilo said.

Nani then looked at her watch " oh no I am going to be late come now if you want a ride to hula class"

As they where going out the door they saw that the B.R.B. was still in the front yard. I wander why the BRB is still here? Lilo asked.

Lilo and Stitch got in to Nani's Jeep and when to the hula school

"I will come get you after hila class" Nani said before driving off.

"Hay weirlo" a voice said.

"What is it now Myrtle" Lilol asked?

"I see you got your ugly dog back" Myrtle said.

"What do you care" Lilo asked?

Myrtle!" a voice said.

Lilo and Myrtel look.

It was Gigi

Gigi what wait is it

"I think you shoed know that this has been going on to long"

Give Lilo and her dog a brake, after all Stitch is one of my cozens"

"but there so weird" she protested.

" and I am a talking dog" Gigi replied.

I really think you shoed…

Gigi stopped an the sound of some one approaching.

" Aloha girls" a voice said but it was not Moses.

"Mr. Kaponi Lilo said " what are you doing here? …I mean Moses didn't say any thing about not being here".

" Moses had something come up he will not be here for some time" .

" meanwhile I…

The door opened and slammed shut.

"Sorry I am late" Victoria said "But Victoria stopped.

" who are you: Victoria said to Mr. Kaponi.

" I was about to ask you the same thing" Mr. Kaponi said.

Lilo stood up " Mr. Kaponi, Victoria, Victoria. Mr. Kaponi"

" Mr. Kaponi is filing in Moses had something come up. Lilo explained

" And Victoria came to Hawaii after you first subbed for Moses".

"And Lilo is my best friend" Victoria said.

" ok Mr. Kaponi said, Lilo why don't you till Victoria what we are going to do to day" .

Lilo looked confused and then understood, "Mr. Kaponi is going to till us about the sport of hula" Lilo said.

This was Victoria's turn to be confused.

" that's right Lilo" Mr. Kaponi said " I like to think of hula as a sport, and in sports exorcising is important".

" what happens if you get tired when your in the metal of a hula competition"?

" your will not be able to hula properly" Victoria said.

" that's right" Mr. Kaponi said " so we need to make shore we do not get tired"

Mr. Kaponi then put a tape in a VCR and play a video on the TV.

It shows a man trying to swing 3 baseball bats at one time.

" Then why is this man doing this Mr. Kaponi asked.

Elana spoke up " because he can't hit a ball with just one".

Lilo tried not to laugh.

"no Mr. Kaponi said it based of the idea that if you can get good a swinging 3 bats than you will be grate at swinging 1 bat".

" you make your praktus hard so that the rell thing is EZ"

" and so we are going to apply this to hula"

Mr. Kaponi reached in to a bag and pulled out some wrist and akal weights.

"Now I want you to put this on and try doing a simple hula".

"no way" Myrtel said :"I am not lifting any weights".

" oh I think you are" Mr. Kaponi said.

Nani drove up in her jeep and got Lilo and Stitch.

"Did every thin go ok today Lilo" Nani asked?

"Ya it was ok" Lilo said.

"How was your day Nani" Lilo asked?

"Ok except Mr. Jamasun locked his car keys in his car and could not get it open and had to brake the widow to get in".

"Oh by the way" Nani handed Lilo an envelope, " Here are your pitchers.

When they got home Lilo replast all the pitchers in the log book.

And then with the help of Nosy asked all the experiments to come to the house for a grope pitcher. Even Myrtel Came, she admitted that she still though Lilo was weird but gigi had convinced her to come.

After the Picher was taken all the experiments left except for Angel.

She then came up to Stitch.

"aloha Angel Stitch said.

"Aloha Stitch" Angel said and ,Aloha Lilo"

"Hay Angel" Stitch asked.

"just wandering why where you so far away"

Angel side "that's what I want to talk to you about".

"But I need to talk to you alone" she said.

"okeedaka" Stitch said.

And the to walked off.

"Don't worry Lilo" Angel said I will not keep him long.

Lilo side ones again Stitch had left here to go off with Angel.

_**Flash back to 3 howere after snafu **_

Lilo lay awake in her bed as she herd the sound of the elevator coming up.

Stitch was finally back home.

" Stitch" Lilo said.

Stitch looked to Lilo.

" Lilo are you awake" Stitch ask?

"What tuke you so long" Lilo asked " I was waiting for you".

" soka Lilo" Stitch said Angel and meega had a lot of kvetching up to do"

How much kvetching up could you have you where only together for about a day and most of the time she was evil" Lilo then gasped she do not mean to said the thing about Angel being evil.

" Angel is not evil" Stitch grould".

And because we where only together for such a short time we had a geat deal of kvetching up to do!!!

" I am Sorry Stitch" Lilo " I was just worried about you"

I mean what where…

"**Lilo?" **

Lilo was then pulled out of her **Flash back.**

Lilo looked to see stitch with a sad look on his face.

"what's wrong Stitch" Lilo asked?

"Stitch looked down " Stitch and Angel had an argument he said.

" What about " Lilo asked. Stitch not want to talk about it?

Flash back

**The baffaling breakup **

Stitch thought about what had happen.

Stitch & Angel where laying on the beech.

Angel lend over to stitch and spoke.

" Stitch, Lilo and I are the two most important people in your life. Right" angel asked? Stitch looked at Angel " will yes I would say you and Lilo are the two most important people to me" Stitch said . "So" Angel continued "we would be the first to people you would save if something bad was going to happen".

" Yes" Stitch said with an uncumftrbal look on his face."

" Tell me this Stitch if Lilo and I where in danger and you could only save one of us, who would you save Lilo or Me"?

It was the question Stitch had been afraid of. "do you really need to asked that Stitch asked? " Yes stitch" angel said " I need to know".

_Stitch side. What was he going to do. _

_Could he actually Let Lilo die and save Angal? No he could not, Lilo meant to much to him._

_Could he actually Let Angel die and save Lilo? _

_All though the thought paned stitch, losing Angel did not seem nearly _

_as bad as losing Lilo, but Stitch could not say that to Angel, she would brake up with him if he did. Stitch stopped, it would never happen Stitch would always fined a way to save both of them. But Angel still needed an answer. _

Stitch looked back at Angel. " I would save you Angel" Stitch lied.

Angel side " In that case Stitch Angel Said "it is all over between us"!

STITCH gasped in SHOCK!!!!!

"Angel! I said I would save you Stitch said!

" I know "Angel said " and that's why am braking it off with you, Lilo is to important I can't have you sacrificing her to save me."

"But Angel" stitch said .

" am sorry Stitch but that is how it must be"

"Stitch sorry stitch not know what Angel want, Stitch will save Lilo".

Angel looked back at Stitch. " You lied to me" Angel asked?

"you thought I would brake up with you if you did not sacrifice Lilo for me" .

Angel smacked Stitch in the face. " how could you Stitch, how could you think that I would be so selfish".

"Stitch sorry".

Angel side, will stitch I am sorry but I am afraid I was going to _brake up with you any way." _

" _What !!!!!!" Stitch screamed I cant believe this you put me through all that and brake up any way." _

" _look Stitch I know you love Lilo and She loves you"._

" _We are best friends that's all " stitch sad. " We are not buchy boos"_

" _you may not be buchy boos stitch, but you are more then just best friends._

" _you and Lilo have something vary special and I can't get in the way of it". _

" _and what make you say that Stitch asked. _

_It was the time you tolled me about how Lilo rased you from the dead"._

_It was the day after that that I realized that you and me could not stay together._

" _A love more powerful than death! _

" _SO Angel that being the caice why did you call me buchy boos and blo me as kiss at the liroy battle"?_

"_I said that I realized that you and me could not stay together. I did not say I stooped loving you. And I was saving you but I did not think about the kiss. _

_End _Flash back

_Stitch got in his bad and lade down. _

_Lilo whant over to Stitch "I am sorry stitch , would you like Me to talk to Angel " Lilo asked? _

" _No Stitch said , " I think it is best if we are just friends , And now…_

" _Now What Lilo asked ? _

_Now I can spend more time with you, Stitch said. _

" _Like the old days " Lilo asked ? _

" _Yes Like the old days" Stitch said._


	2. Chapter 2

**The continuing 'Adventures of Lilo & Stitch. **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any Disney copyrighted characters or any thing you may recognize from any other movie, TV show, Book or cartoon.**

**nor do I claim the right to any form of profit from this story**

**This story is strictly to be provided to the public for free.**

**(Please forgive my Spelling and grammar mistakes. I Need some one to do a rewrite on all my story's but is has been so long I do not know who to ask. **

**Also partial ****Editing Spell-check and grammar **

**By ****MisGelRcy in chapter 1 and 2. **

**I had only a small part of this dun and I have MisGelRcy look it over and work on it but much has been added it and I need help. **

**I wish this was In better shape but I have been unable to clean it up **

**For about a year so I decided just to poses it as is. **

**Recap chapter 1 **

_Stitch got in his bad and lade down. _

_Lilo whant over to Stitch "I am sorry stitch , would you like Me to talk to Angel " Lilo asked? _

" _No Stitch said , " I think it is best if we are just friends , And now…_

" _Now What Lilo asked ? _

_Now I can spend more time with you, Stitch said. _

" _Like the old days " Lilo asked ? _

" _Yes Like the old days" Stitch said._

* * *

**Months 3 later**

**an incredibly loud sound came though the room. **

Stitch rolled over and turned off the alarm clock. He squinted to see thenumbers. 6:26 A.M."Too early." Stitch groaned and started to lay down again. However, hesatup a second later as he came to a alarm clock had said 6:26 A.M. 626 is his number. But who had set it?'Lilo.' Thought got out of bed and walked to Lilo's bed."Lilo, get up the alarm clock went off." Stitch said as he shook did not get up. Stitch then saw a note by the bed."Stitch, Lilo couldn't sleep last night, so she called me and I did mything. You know what to do. Your cousin, Drowsy."He needed water to splash in her face to wake her up, but that was all theway in the bathroom and he did not want to go that far. Stitch then got anidea."Ok Lilo," Stitch grinned evilly. "You asked for it."Stitch leaned forward and licked Lilo's face."Eww. Yuck!" Lilo fully awake, Lilo glared at Stitch, who stared back at her with an amusedgrin."I was right!" Stitch exclaimed. "Drool works just as good aswater."Lilo wiped her face. "I should have left a spray bottle by my bed." Shecomplained with a false glare."Aw," Stitch responded with a teasing smile. " This way is much morefun.""Really?" Lilo questioned."Yeah, and Lilo tasty too." He went wide eyed."I'm what!" Lilo , I am joking!" Stitch assured, holding his hands in front of himselfas though it would shield him from her angry wrath. "Stitch not going to eatyou."Lilo gave a sigh of relief. "Well, of course you wouldn't. You're goodnow, youjust sent my mind back to when Gantu first captured us.""Oh." Stitch said. "When he suggested that I would eat you"."Would you have Stitch?" Lilo asked. "If you had been unable to get outof there?"Stitch thought about it. "No, I wouldn't have, not at that point anywayand had I not fallen off the ship, I would have gotten you out of there the time, before you first defended me with O'hana, I only saw you as ashield." Stitch wiped tears from his eyes, ashamed for his previousintentions. "If I had been captured with you, then I probably wouldhave.""Well," Lilo declared, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder."That's in the past.""Stitch sorry too." He replied solemnly. The two friends shared a momentof silence, each reminiscing the time when they first met. By the end ofStitch's trip down memory lane, he suddenly remembered what he wanted to askher. "Lilo, why did you set the alarm clock so early?""Oh," Lilo said. "I wanted to get a head start today so I would get tohula classes before Myrtle."

Things between us may not be as bad as before, she fond out about Gigi but she still finds ever excuse to make my live harder.

She flew off her bed to change in her closet. Stitch waited patiently for herfor a few minutes until she came back out. They then went down to the kitchento get breakfast."Hey you two." Nani greeted, laying two plates down on the table."You're going to be late."Lilo and Stitch sat at the table to eat their breakfast. Stitch picked uphistoast and swallowed it whole. Lilo hurried to keep up by wolfing down herbreakfast."Golly Lilo." Nani chuckled. "You're almost as bad as Stitch."However, Lilo and Stitch had already ran out the door. They got to hulaclassearly for a change, but Myrtle still found excuses to torment Lilo.

After hula class

Lilo and Stitch exited the hula school as soon as they where out of view Stitch spoke to Lilo. "so are we going to the beach to have fun" stitch asked?

"Ya" Lilo said " but we are going to see Sparky first".

"Sparky" Stitch asked?

"Ya I have something fore hem, I what to thank him for something".

" he tried to make me feel better when you where not here" .

They finally got to "Sparky's lighthouse

The to of them went in and up to Sparky.

" Oh aloha" Sparky greeted them.

Hay _Sparky", Lilo said._

_What is that CD you have there?_

" _oh it High Voltage, by _AC / DC" Sparky answered.

_Lilo laughed . "That sounds like you alright. _

" _oh I have something for you" Lilo said._

Lilo pulled out a bag and gave it to hem.

Sparky open it and gasped.

"

Energizer e2 titanium batteries"

" My favorite" !

Sparky than grabbed Lilo in a hug.

Lilo's hare than shot out from her head.

Stitch gasped " Stop your going to electrocute her".

" Naga " Sparky said.

Sparky than went over to a book shelf full of books about electricity.

He picked up a book titled Human bio electricity.

" I know what I am doing". he said.

Stitch looked back at the books and laughed , where do you get this_, electricity for incompetent morons _where else PJ gave it to me.

" Will Sparky we have to go Lilo said.

But enjoy the batteries"

After that they went to the beach to have fun. As they builtsandcastles, they didn't realize they were being watched. A mysteriousfigure was lurking in the foliage, holding a gun. Lilo was laughing as Stitchcomplained about how his sudden castle would not stay up. Suddenly Stitch wentlimp and collapsed in the sand."Stitch!" Lilo cried and ran over to him. She pulled out a dart from hisback.'A dart?' She thought. She looked in the direction the dart had comefrom. A cloaked figure ran off. Lilo was not sure, but she thought she saw aglimpse of pink fur. But that couldn't had been Angel could it?'There's no time for that now.' Lilo thought. She hurriedly heftedStitch onto her back and took off in the direction of her home. 'I've gotto get Stitch to Jumba!'Lilo ran as fast as she could while carrying Stitch back to the house. Shehad noidea what that mysterious figure had shot Stitch with or who the figure was,but she knew she had to get Stitch to Jumba as soon as possible. Themysterious figure had fired a small gun at Stitch, but only one shot hadcaused Stitch to ran in to the house."Hey!" Pleakley hollered indignantly.. "I just mopped the floor!""There's no time Pleakley!" Lilo screamed. "Stitch is hurt! I needJumba now!""No!" Pleakley cried. "The little monster is….""Just shut up and tell me were Jumba is!""Well, you don't have to be rude." Pleakley complained."Pleakley, I need to get Stitch to Jumba. NOW!""What is being with all the yelling?" Jumba asked as he entered theroom."Jumba!" Lilo cried. "Stitch is hurt.""Impossible." Jumba said. "626, is being…" he stopped at the sightof his greatest experiment lying motionless in Lilo's arms."Quickly be getting 626 to my lab!" Jumba said in a panic."On my way." Lilo called back."Wait for me!" Pleakley called, running after they were inside the lab, Lilo laid Stitch on a table and Jumba cameforward with some instruments. Lilo could not believe what was happening. Oneminute she and Stitch were having fun at the beach, and the next she wasfearing that she might lose her best friend."No, No, NO!" Jumba wailed. "This can't be happening!""Jumba, what's wrong with Stitch?" Lilo demanded, her heart rammingfuriously in her chest."626 has been injected with a deadly substance." Jumba gasped. "No, you have to save him Jumba! Stitch can't die, notagain!""Little girl, I am wanting to save 626 as much as you are, but there aresome things that even Evil Genius can not be doing. 626's genetic structureis being decomposed from the inside out there is being nothing I can do toprevent it from killing him.""Now wait a minute," Pleakley said. "Stitch died and came back know, remember when-""That was a miracle Pleakley! They don't happen veryoften." She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. A tear threateningto escape."Little girl is being right" Jumba said. "I am having no understandingof how that happened, but I have been grateful as we all were. I never was theone to, how you say, look for a gift horse in the mouth. But now, we arefacing this problem again and we may not be as fortunate as we werebefore."Jumba stared at Stitch in absolute , his entire face brightened. "Uh huh! I'm having it! Wecan…" But a minutelater, he groaned. "No, that would not work.""What was it?" Lilo asked."The problem is 626's body is being broken down. I was thinking I couldsimply disassemble 626's body, remove the viruses, and put him backtogether." Jumba said."So why would that not work?" Lilo questioned."Are you remembering that movie Short Circuit?" Jumba interrogated."Oh," Lilo said gloomily. "Disassemble 5 dead, disassemble 626dead.""I am afraid so." Jumba said. "626's body would be repaired, but hismind and soul would be lost. Is like when Bigger Girl was having to performsystem restore on computer and wiped out all saved data.""Well, can't we just back it up?" Pleakley suggested."Yeah." Lilo said. "We could use Swapper and put Stitch's brain in acomputer. Would that work?"Jumba thought about it, but said, "We would never be finding a computerbig enough." 626 is having a vast brain capacity and he is using ninetypercent of it, unlike humans that only use ten percent."Lilo gave Jumba a strange look. "I only use ten percent of my brain?""Yes, Little Girl. Ten percent is all humans are ever using of their brain,but thehuman brain is having the same data storage capacity as the brain of myexperiments. That's it!" He shouted. "I must be running test Girl, be coming over here.""What is it Jumba?" Lilo asked."Is being simple. We are needing to temporarily hold 626's mind until Ican be repairing his body. 626's mind uses ninety percent of his brain,Little Girl uses ten percent so that's ninety percent of empty space neededto save626." Jumba looked at Jumba. "You're going to put Stitch's mind in the emptyspace in my brain?""Oh," Jumba said. "I am forgetting is your brain. If you are notwantingto-""Are you kidding?" Lilo asked enthusiastically. "Do it, saveStitch!""Ok." Jumba said. "We will be needing swapping experiment."Lilo laid down next to Stitch on an adjacent gurney. Jumba strapped Lilo tothe bed and slid a complicated helmet on her head. Lilo was terrified whatpain she may have to endure, but she was determined to save Stitch's forced herself to relax as Jumba went to Swapper's side."Swapper is being designed to be transferring mind of two individuals toeach other. In this case, we are needing to be putting 626's mind intoLittle Girl while Little Girl is still being in her own body. This equipmentis designed for to be doing that." Jumba explained."Are you being ready?" Jumba asked Swapper who nodded both his then reached for the lever that would start the machine."Just tell me one thing," Lilo said. "Is this going to hurt?""Na," Jumba answered. "It will not be-"Lilo cut him off. "I know it will not hurt you, will it hurt me?"'Smart move Lilo.' Pleakley grumbled. 'He got me with that onebefore.'Jumba sighed. "You are being smart one, but is not being not be hurting you."Lilo nodded, a newfound courage entered her. "Ok Jumba, do it."Jumba started the machine just as Swapper powered up and the transfer laughed sinisterly. A bright light erupted from where Lilo and Stitchlaid, momentarily blinding the aliens. As soon as the light faded, Jumbaturned off themachine and Swapper powered sat up. "Jumba," Stitch's voice moaned, but it came from Lilo."Aha! Transfer is being success!" He boasted."What transfer?" Stitch was a long beeping sound. Stitch looked to the source of the beepingand gasped as he saw his own body lying on an operating table. His vital signswere now flat lined. Thinking that he was now a ghost, he put his hand infront of him to see if it was transparent. It wasn't however. It wasn'teven his hand either, it was Lilo' stared at it in confusion."What the…"He then saw Swapper and put two and two together, but he was wrong and itwas not the lack of his super computer glared at Jumba. "Jumba! how could you! You swapped Lilo's and mybrain so she died and not me. You…""626, be calming down. Little Girl is being fine. She is being in her bodywith you.""What!" Stitch bellowed."Stitch! Shut up!" Lilo's voice said in Stitch's head, or rather,Lilo's head. "You're going to give me a heart attack!""Lilo, what's going on?" Stitch inquired."We're in the same body Stitch." Lilo responded. "Apparently, youuseninety percent of your brain and I only use ten percent. There was justenough room for you in here."

Stitch sat there trying to rap it all around his head, or rather Lilo's head.

"So we are like both in here together" Stitch questioned?

"that's right Stitch" Lilo said in a concerned voice.

" Jumba" Lilo asked " why is Stitch not thinking as fast as normal"?

" Well little girl it is like this your hard drive was having the space for 626's software but your processor is not for to being fast anuf to run it a top eifishansee".

"now I must for to be repairing 626's body, so I must ask little girl and 626 in side little girl to for to be living the lab".

"Ok Jumba" both Lilo and Stitch manegedto say together.

Lilo and Stitch in Lilo went back to the house, and Pleakley followed.

" Stitch hungry" Stitch said out of Lilo's mouth.

"No your not!" Lilo said Sharply. " I the one that's hungry" Lilo said amused.

Oh right stitch thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The continuing 'Adventures of Lilo & Stitch.

Disclaimer

I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any Disney copyrighted characters or any thing you may recognize from any other movie, TV show, Book or cartoon.

nor do I claim the right to any form of profit from this story

This story is strictly to be provided to the public for free.

(Please forgive my Spelling and grammar mistakes. I Need some one to do a rewrite on all my story's but is has been so long I do not know who to ask.

Also partial Editing Spell-check and grammar By MisGelRcy in chapter 1 to 3.

I had only a small part of this dun and I had MisGelRcy look it over and work on it but much has been added it and I need help.

I wish this was In better shape but I have tried to clean it up as best as I can.

Oh right Stitch thought.

In the kitchen Lilo tried to think of a snack to eat, she eventually decided on an Elvis sandwich. but the question then came, should she make 1 or 2.

Stitch was in her body so he was eating the sandwich too but there was only one body eating, she had herd a woman in a movie say something about eating for 2 but it had something to do with having a Baby.

She eventually decided to make 1 -1/2 sandwich's.

She then went in to the living room.

" Ya Lilo Stitch said Wasp Mummies 4 is a good choice"

Lilo nearly dropped the sandwich's.

"Stitch how did you know I was thinking of Wasp Mummies 4? Lilo asked?

Stitch was confused " you suggested it didn't you"? Stitch replied.

"No" Lilo said I only thought it, oh of curse" Lilo slapped her self your in my head you can here my thoughts".

"that makes sense" Stitch said.

"what" Stitch asked? Don't you trust me.

" what do you mean stitch" Lilo asked?

"you where thinking I would look in to your thoughts and get all your secrets" Stitch said.

"and you are reading my thoughts now" Lilo said.

"Its hard not to" Stitch said.

""

"Lilo I am home" Nani said

" Oh hay Nani Lilo said

" where is Stitch "?

I am here"" Stitch said?

" What!? Nani yelled ?

Lilo and Stitch explained, what had happened

Nani then collapsed to the sofa.

"you two can't stay out of trouble for one day," She said.

" well we can't think about that now some one tried to kill Stitch, I have to fined out how and why and I have to stop them". Lilo exclaimed.

"But you can't do that now" Nani said, " if this person almost killed stitch than what can they do to you, and now you do not have Stitch to protect you. And even when you get stitch back they could just shoot him again".

" Not necessarily" a voice said.

"Jumba Lilo & Stitch said together.

The work on stitch is going exultantly and I am having ideas for improvements".

Improvements Lilo said, but stitch is perfect".

" Lilo Stitch said its my body don't I get a say in this".

"Ok Stitch, Jumba what are the improvements".

" first I am making 626 _immune_ to the poison that was shot in to him" .

" Well that's good" Lilo said.

And I am giving him the ability to lift 5000 times his weight."

Stitch became vary excited at this. " will that make meega better then 627" Stitch asked .

"Stitch" Lilo said. I thought you where past the 627 thing"

" I was only asking" Stitch said.

"I will put it this way, 626" Jumba said 627 will not be a threat to any one that you are around".

"Also I am giving 626 the ability to grow taller as you are little girl".

"So when I get to be as tall as Nani Stitch will be to"

Lilo asked?

"Well not exactly" Jumba said.

"626 will always be shorter than little Girl, but he will maintain the relative size that he was in relation to you".

"But 626 will have the ability to revert to his original size at any time as it is still the best size for combat".

Well those sound like good improvements". Lilo said.

I should have the improvements dun in a short time and,

than stitch can go back in his own body.

"Lilo looked in amassment. That fast?"

" Oh Jumba said,

"I was forgetting you where not here I have had some of my old lab transported to earth, it makes things much faster" ,Jumba said.

But in the meantime I am asking that little girl put on this

"Jumba gave Lilo a wristwatch.

"it is being a force **field** Generator" **evil genius** is thinking that with out 626 little girl would need an alternative form of protection".

Lilo put the wristwatch on.

"Thanks Jumba" Lilo said".

The **next** day

Lilo and Stitch in Lilo were walking through town when they came buy

French-Fry's place and stopped for a snack.

"aloha French Frye" Lilo said.

"Aloha Lilo" French Frye said, "where is Stitch" .French Frye asked?

Lilo and Stitch in Lilo explained, what had happened.

"Well you are lucky" French Frye said.

" Ya" Lilo said "if that have not worked Stitch would"

" oh no not that" French Frye started "will yes that to but that was not what I meant".

" I meant your lucky you came buy today because I am not going to be open for a time". Lilo looked concerned.

"what's wrong" Lilo asked.

French Frye smiled "Nothings wrong, I am expanding I am getting a bigger building.

French Frye pulled out a blue print.

And showed Lilo.

"Wow" Lilo said, "it looks awesome."

French Frye handed Lilo a small card.

"that will get you in to the grand reopening, I expect you and Stitch to be there, looking your best".

Lilo gave French Frye a weird look.

"your saying that I do not look good now" ? Lilo said.

French Frye looked back at Lilo.

" you know what I mean" he said.

Lilo laughed "OK French Frye"

Me and Stitch will be there".

"The date is on the card French Frye said, " oh and you two had better come alone or there will be trouble".

"What" Lilo and Stitch said together.

" don't wary I will arrange every thing.".

Lilo walked off.

"I do not like the way that, that sounded"

Stitch said.

Maybe its was French Frye that shot me with the dart".

"STITCH"! how could you"

Lilo said. French Frye would never…

" he did try to eat us" Stitch said.

"That was a long time ago he is good now" Lilo said.

" you blamed Angel at first stitch said.

"a moment of weakness" Lilo said. I know that it was not any of your cozens"..

Meen wial On Asteroid K37

A Guard was attempting to repair the prisons communication system.

The communicator crackled several times but finally the Guard got a signal.

"Put me through to the Grand Councilwoman" said the Guard.

The screen crackled but the Grand Councilwoman answered.

" I trust that you have something important to till me" she said.

"yes miss Grand Councilwoman we have been trying to contact you for some time but our communication system was damaged. There was an escape attempt by Dr. Hamster Weal, and the Leroys, we stopped the escape but it seems that one Leroy escaped".

" Well" said the Grand Councilwoman "at leased it is only one"

"Actually I think that was Dr. Hamster Weal's plan, he and the other Leroys escape attempt was only a distraction"

"he got away with one of our new dart guns and the new deadly poison darts"

And was hading for e-arth"

" E-arth! The Grand Councilwoman replied "I have got to contact them".

She then hung up and called Jumba's ship.

"Jumba Jookiba the Grand Councilwoman said.

"Grand Councilwoman, to what do I …"

"There is no time fore that , it seems that one of the Leroy's has escaped and is hading for earth and he is armed with a new dart guns with deadly poison darts."

"Jumba held up the dart that had shot Stitch

Is this one of the darts he asked .

The Grand Councilwoman examined is

"yes that is one of the darts

Jumba then explained what had happened

Will at least we know who we are deleing with now.

Thanks fore the info

I will be shore to inform 626 and little girl "

"You are welcome " said the Grand Councilwoman,

"Over and out".

When Lilo and Stitch arrived home Jumba tolled them what he had found out.

Upon hering the news Lilo wanted to try to fined the Leroy' Wright then

But Nani did not approve. And to Lilo surprise nether Jumbo or stitch or even Pleakley approved ether. Well, Pleakley was not a surprise

But Jumba then explained that Stitch's body was almost ready.

Now As Lilo and Stitch spent there last night in the same body

Lilo and stitch did have rather Strange dreams. Something a bout zombies eating coconut cake and vampires that drink coffee instead of blood.

But then the day came when it was time to put stitch back in his body.

"little girl, 626 in little girl, please for to be coming into **evil genius**'s lab"

Jumba called out. "626's body is being ready for transfer".

Lilo & Stitch in Lilo made there way to Jumba's lab.

Jumba was standing next to an operating table and lying on the table was Stitch's body. It looked exactly like it did before.

Lilo & Stitch in Lilo than got on another operating table, and

Jumba attached Lilo to Swapper, and then attached Swapper to Stitch's newly repaired body.

"Ok Jumba, do it." Lilo said Jumba started the machine just as Swapper powered up and the transfer laughed sinisterly. A bright light erupted from where Lilo and Stitchlaid, momentarily blinding the aliens. As soon as the light faded, Jumbaturned off the machine and Swapper powered down.Stitch sat up. "Jumba," Stitch moaned now back in his own body.

Stitch Lilo said, still in her own body.

"Aha! Transfer is being successful.

"WOW I am having Déjà vu" Lilo & Stitch said simultaneously.

Jumba looked over to them.

Perhaps a small portion of little girl was transferred to 626 wile a small portion of 626 remained in little girl.

"Well there is no time to wary about that now" Lilo said, "we have got to fined that Leroy". come on Stitch.

"Please be waiting little girl" Jumba said

Evil genius is having a few things to be giving you"

Jumba handed Lilo a watch.

"This is being improved force filled generator, even though little girl is having 626 it is safer for her to be wearing force filled"

Then pulled out to communicators and handed them to Lilo and Stitch.

These communicators are having the ability to call any of the experiments, or rather they will as soon as Jumba has made communicators for all of them.

All you are needing to do is key in experiments number"

Jumba then pointed to Stitch's communicator.

The top button on yours is for calling little girl, this will be on all of the experiments communicators. He then pointed to another button, this is being speed dial list for human phone numbers. To inter a new number push button twice.

He pointed to another button this is for intergalactic calls.

And finally he pointed to a another button on Lilo's communicator.

"little girl this is only to be used if you are in extreme danger, it alerts all of the experiments gives them your location and tells them to come to your rescue."

"thanks Jumba" Lilo said .

" ya thanks" Stitch said Gesturing towards Lilo.

" Now " Lilo said "we have got to fined that Leroy".

" oke taka" Stitch said. And they ran out the door.

######################################

Lilo & Stitch had searched the island for several days and had not found the Leroy.

"I don't understand" Lilo said " we have looked every Ware "

Stitch broke in

"every Ware except"

"The Alehii trail"

Lilo & Stitch said together.

They made there way to The Alehii trail

And went in.

Lilo looked at her watch. "Well we have some time before it gets dark, so we do not have to Worry about the night marchers"

"good" Stitch said,

But Maybe the night marchers turned Leroy to stone"

"I am not shore if I wood wish that on even a Leroy" Lilo Said.

They had not been looking long when Stitch called out.

"hay I think I found him".

"Good work Stitch, now lets catch him and put him in a capture container"

"I do not think that will be necessary" Stitch said.

"oh no he wasn't really turned to stone was he"

Lilo asked.

"no but he is dead" Stitch said.

Leroy lay on the ground his gun lay just out of reach, and one of the darts was sticking in his back.

Apparently he had tripped, his gun went off and shot him.

Lilo looked down at the Leroy.

"Oh pore Leroy" Lilo said.

Stitch gave her a confused look.

"Leroy is evil" Stitch said " why do you feel sorry for him.

Lilo looked to Stitch " Ohana! Remember!" Lilo said.

"Leroy is not Ohana he tried to kill me "Remember!" "

Lilo Looked back at Stitch.

, "well we need to get him to Jumba" .Lilo said.

They decided to put the Leroy in the capture container any way and Stitch carried him over his head.

Lilo carefully picked up the gun and the 2 made there way back home.

"Jumba" Lilo called out as they walked into the Spaceship.

"Aha you have found the Leroy and the gun" Jumba said.

"Yes we did but Leroy is dead" Lilo said sadly.

"No need to be so sad" Jumba said " there are plenty more Leroy's on asteroid K37".

Lilo looked back at Jumba disapprovingly, "Jumba just will not get it.

But Lilo then held up the gun, call the Grand Councilwoman we need to send back this gun".

Jumba looked back confused. "why not Call her your self".

Lilo looked back, "oh my new communicator I forgot"

Lilo pulled out her communicator and called the Grand Councilwoman.

"this is the Grand Councilwoman" the Grand Councilwoman said.

"hey this is Lilo" Lilo Said , "and Stitch" Stitch said.

"We just wanted to tell you that we have Leroy and the gun" Lilo said.

"that's good news" the Grand Councilwoman said.

As Lilo and Stitch ware talking to the Grand Councilwoman Jumba was in the process of dehydrating, the dead Leroy.

"we will send you the gun the Leroy s dead" Lilo said.

"I have Just dehydrated the Leroy's remains" Jumba broke in.

I will send the pod teleport along with the gun, i now.

Jumba said as he pushed the teleport button.

Shortly after the Grand Councilwoman then said, Good we have them both, thanks for all the help. Grand Councilwoman out.

"Well" Lilo said.

"all we have to worry about now is what we are going to where to French Frye's grand reopening".

( French Frye's grand reopening in the next chapter)

Its almost dun.


End file.
